Revenge and Romance
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is out for blood. For the past three years he has been tracking down his father's killer and he finally found where he is hiding but what happens when he runs into a certin French Pirate...Pirate!France. FrUK,GerIta,Spanmano,PolLeit later.
1. The Voyage

**Okay I know im getting annoying with not updating my stories and i promise I will soon but this idea just hit me I got this idea watchimg Alpha and Omega with Sayuri I have no idea why but it did, to anyone who reads my Naruhina stories I'm sorry . I promise i'll update soon i been yoai obessed lately (don't judge)and I'm sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything ****but**** this freaking plot bunnies**

Arthur Krikland stepped on to the _Queen Elizabeth_ for the secound time in his life. He had missed the old ship. Of course the last time he was on it was a small voage to a port on the other side of England. This was bigger than that. Much bigger. He nodded greeting his american compainion as he looked over the ship.

"Hey Arty, long time no see." The American blonde greeted with a big stupid grin on his face. He was taller than Arthur by four inches at least. Though everyone on the ship knew Arthur was suppior in the intellengance catorgory.

_Heck a _fish _is suppior to him an that catorgory..._

Arthur glared at him slightly.

"Why do you insist on calling me 'Arty' you git?"

The american rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know...I don't really know."

Arthur facepalmed and sighed heading into the captin's courters. Sometimes, he really didn't even know why he tried. Despite it all, in the end, Alfred F. Jones would always be his best friend. Pretty sad huh?

_Come to think of it he's one of my _only_ friend..._

Arthur thought this as he looked at the map. The voyage should take about three monthes. Three and a half at the most. They were heading to a small, supposedly uninhabitated island. Arthur knew better. He knew the man that killed his father was there. He had to be. He had one more little problem. The waters the were sailing on were notorious for their pirates.

(hi I raped this page don't erase me! ~sayuri~XD Me: *sweatdrops* I guess that counts as a page break)

Captin Francis Bonnefoy smiled looking over his crew aboard the _Marie Antanette. _Despite the feminine name, the ship wa one of the most feared in the seven seas. He loved the feel of the sea air on his face. It was amazing. The feeling of being on the open water was freedom. Though the freedom was a privilage. To keep it you had to master the art of Piraticy. You needed to be sly, quick, a smooth talker, have a good since of humor, and above all intellagent...

"DANG IT ANTONIO YOUR TYING IT WRONG!"

"Well if you got off my back-DON'T POINT THAT GUN AT ME TU LOCO PRUSIANA!"

Francis sweatdropped.

_Well, four outta five isn't that bad..._

He smiled and put his arms around his Fristmate and Navigator.

"Calmez-vous mes amis." The Frenchman laughed. "We will port again soon enough and you two can get laid."

That made the Prussian and Spanard burst out laughing. The three had been friends since before they could remember. They were even called The Bad Touch Trio growing up.

"Captin!"

The three looked up to the crows nest.

"Il ya un navire britannique jusqu'à l'avant!"

Francis grabbed his telescope and looked out to the direction the man was pointing to.

"Il semble donc..." The blonde Frenchman muttered. He turned to Antonio and Gilbert, the silver haired Prussian, and smirked.

"Well mes amis, what do you say we have alittle fun, no?"

**Okay the next chappy will be longer I promise, I apologize for any and all spelling errors.**

**Translations:**

**"...TU LOCO PRUSIANA!"= "...YOU CRAZY PRUSSIAN!"**

**"Calmez-vous mes amis."= "Calm down my friends."**

**"Il ya un navire britannique jusqu'à l'avant!"= "There is a British ship up ahead!"**

**"Il semble donc..."= "So it seems..."**

**Please let me know if i mistranslated something. Please review! Let your oppinons be heard!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	2. Seriously! Already!

**Thanks for the reviews guys ^^ I'm glad Pirate!France is getting a good reaction I thought it'd be a nice change from Pirate!England (which is awesome too, not dissing Pirate!Iggy or anything) fics**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my new Wii ^_\/**

Great.

Just great.

Freaking Perfect!

They hadn't been on the ocean for more than three weeks and Arthur Kirkland had managed to get himself captured by pirates. Freaking pirates! Arthur paced the cell cussing violently. Alfred sat in the corner watching him.

"Arty! Could you stop pacing? You're makin' me dizzy!"

Arthur glared at his American companion.

"Oh I'm sorry Alfred, I'm just alittle flustered by the fact that, not three weeks into our voyage, we get captured by BLOODY PIRATES!" Arthur shouted. He was seething at this point. He only became more infurated when a light, musical laughter filled the air. He turned and glared at the source, which turned out to be none other then the blonde Frenchman who had brought them aboared the _Marie Antanette, _acompanied by the sliver haired crimson eyed Prussian, who seemed to wear a perment smirk on his face.

"Looks like we walked it on lover's quiral, eh Gilbert?" The Frenchman asked the Prussian, Gilbert, Arthur assummed, though his palish eyes were locked on Arthur's bright green ones. Arthur fought the blush that threatened to creep up his cheeks and intensified his glare. Gilbert laughed.

"Aye Captin, by the looks of it."

The Frenchman stepped forward. This time the blush defeated Arthur. The Frenchman wore a white dress shirt (buttoned down just abit, showing off his well toned chest-wait! No! Bad Arthur!) and black pants under a long vibrant blue jacket with a gold rim and a three cornered hat to match. His beautiful blonde locks were tyed back in a loose ponytail by a silk, dark purple ribbon. He also had a bit of blonde stubble on his chin. His sword and gun were displayed proudly on his belt. Gilbert, on the other hand, wore a red shirt, ripped and torn from recent sword fights, and black pants, and upon his shoulder rested a small yellow bird. Even Arthur had to admit the small creature was unbearbly cute. The Frenchman took an exstragavant bow.

"Messieurs bon après-midi," He flahed a charming smile that could make any mman woman or child melt. "I am Captin Francis Bonnefy, and this rather sherwed looking gentleman is Gilbert Beilschmidt, my fristmate."

Gilbert glared at his captin, who let out another musical laugh and held his hands up in surrender.

"Just kidding mon ami! Yourr beauty is unriviled by any crew member on this ship ma belle...execpt maybe Antonio..."

The Prussian smirked and laughed as if this was a daily thing (which Arthur wouldn't be surprised if it was.).

"Hey, I gotta admit, Toni's arse is pretty awesome, not as awesome as mine but still awesome."

"I think they're both equally awesome mon ami."

Arthur's eye twitched. It was bad enough that he was ambushed, captured by pirates, and thrown into a cell with his idiot bestfriend but now he had to sit there and listen to said pirates talk about eachother's backsides! Alfred apparently thought it was the funniest conversation he ever heard because his face was red and his lip was bleeding from him biting it to keep from laughing. Finally Arthur snapped.

"WILL YOU TWITS SHUT YOUR TRAPS AND LET US GO ALREADY?"

Crap.

Crap, Crap, Crap.

He shouldn't of sa-shouted that.

Even Alfred was looking at him like he was completely insane.

Which, at this point he didn't blame them. That move had been beyond idiotic.

_I'm dead. I'm a bloody deadman walking! _Arthur thought backing away from the bars of the cell shaking in sudden fear. Gilbert's smirk widened as he reached for his sword but was abrubtly stopped by the sound of his captin's musical laughter.

"I like this one Gilbert, he is, how do you say, très passionné, about his sitution. Très provocante..." He smirked at the last part and moved closer to the bars.

"What is your name, mon cheri?" He asked in that smooth, lyrically voice of his. Arthur cursed silently as he felt his cheeks heat up again.

"A-Arthur Kirkland." Arthur cursed himself again for stuttering. He ignored the look Alfred was giving him, keeping his eyes lockked with the French pirate. Francis flashed him a charming, almost seducive, smile.

"Well Arthur Kirkland, I'm afraid I can't alow you to leave." His smile widened at Arthur's obivous anger.

"And why is that?"

Francis' smile turned into a fully seducive smirk.

"You just became my favorite prisoner, mon ange."

**Phew, okay it is like uber late and i shoulda been in bed hours ago but of course the frist time i wrote this i lost the fricken thing so i had to rewrite the whole thing! Anyway I apologize for any and all spelling errors.**

**Translations:**

**"Messieurs bon après-midi,"= "Good afternoon gentlemen,"**

**"...mon ami!" = "...my friend!"**

**"...très passionné..."= "...very passionate..."**

**"...Très provocante..."= "...Very difant..."**

**"...mon cheri?"="...my dear?"**

**"...mon ange."="...my angel."**

**Please let me know if i mis translated anything. Please reveiw! Let your voice be heard!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	3. Dark Pasts

**Hey guys sorry its been seriously hectic here but i will be updating more offten.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my phone~**

Arthur sat in his cell cursing Francis' name. He hated that stupid frog! And just what what did he mean by 'You just became my favorite prisoner'? Stupid buggah...Arthur sighed. He wasn't mad at that bloody pirate...okay he was but he was more mad at himself.

_I couldn't even find his bloody killer...what kind of son am I...? _

"Hey Iggy?"

That made Arthur look up. That was a nickname Alfred hadn't used in a long time. Only when it was serious.

"What is it Alfred?"

"How do you Mattie's doing now?"

Matthew was Alfred's little brother who lived in Qubec. Despite living so far away, the two brothers were still pretty close at heart. Arthur smiled alittle, mostly to comfort his friend.

"I'm sure he is Alfred. Matt is a smart kid."

Alfred grinned abit.

"Thanks Iggy."

Francis sat infront of his desk looking at his map, swishing his red wine around in his glass.

_Where could you be hiding..._

"Still can't figure it out?" Gilbert asked leaning against the door way. Francis sighed.

"How can one man compeletely disappear of the face of the Earth?"

Gilbert shook his head.

"You stress over this too much."

"I don't stress over it enough mon ami." Francis sighed. Ten years ago, Francis was only thirteen at the time, his father, ironically a pirate as well, disappeared after killing a very important offical.

"Franny, you know there's more of a possiblity he's dead than not." Gilbert said as seriously as he could with that small yellow bird on his head.

Francis shook his head.

"He's out there..." He whispered. "I just know it..."

Arthur tossed and turned on the stiff wood panneled floor as memories of that horrible night invaded his sleep.

_"Arthur take your brother upstairs." Mr. Kirkland said glaring at the blonde man that stood in the door way. The man was dressed extravigantly. Blueish-purple velvet with silver thread head to toe._

_"But father I-"_

_"Now Arthur."_

_Knowing better than to disobey, eleven year old Arthur took his five year old brother Peter up stairs. Not long after that Arthur heard yelling. After making sure his brother was asleep he tip-toed down stairs just in time to see a gun get pressed to his father's head._

_"DAD!"_

_BANG!_

Arthur shot up in a cold sweat and looked and looked around the cell. Early morning light streamed in through the barred window. Alfred was fast asleep. He knew Peter was somewhere in Sweden with his adpoted parents. Right now Arthur was all alone. No one was around to judge him, to critize him, to offend his dignatity. So he hugged his legs to him and burried his head in his knees. And he cried like he had that night. He cried like he hadn't since.

_I'll get out of here Father... _He vowwed silently.

_I will find him... _Francis thought unbeknownst to him thinking the exact same thing as Arthur at the moment.

_And when I do..._

"I'll kill him." They whispered.

**okay, meant to get this up last night but had to babysit. I'm sorry its so short i hate writers block. Anyway I apologize for any and all spelling errors and OCCness. Let your oppions be heard and please review! I'm always open to ideas! love yas!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	4. The Deal

**Okay this might be a short boring chappy, having a touch of writers block with this story -blushes sweatdropping- sorry in advance...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a hamster i dont even want**

Arthur paced his cell. Three weeks he had been on the ship the _Marie Annetanette._ Three. Bloody. Weeks.

"We could have found the bloody arse by now!" The Brit yelled in aggravation. He heard an all to familar, painfully French voice at the door.

"You were looking for someone mon petite lapin?"

Arthur glared ath the Frenchman. The longer he was on this ship the more he was really starting to hate the French.

"Its none of your buiness you bloody frog!" Arthur hissed.

"Iggy," Alfred said being extremely quiet. Arthur knew he wouldn't like what his friend would have to say next. "Maybe he could help..."

Arthur looked at him as if he had completely lost it.

"Are you bloody MAD? He's a bloody _Pirate_!"

"And still in the room..." Francis said sweatdropping. Why must everyone talk like he wasn't there? Even his own prisoners did it.

"Arthur's Father was killed by a pirate when he was thirteen, he's been tracking him down ever since. He finally found where he was when oyu captured us."

Francis froze. C-could it be...? Well it was worth a shot...

"Your father, was he the Commador by any chance?"

Arthur stopped strangling Alfred and paled.

"How in hades did you know that...?"

Francis smirked.

"I'll make you a deal mon ange, if you tell me where he is hiding, I will let you go, even let you go along. I mean you want revenge, non?"

Arthur remained silent, disbelieving. Francis shrugged and headed toward the door.

"Annabelle Island..." The Brit said as Francis reached for the handle. "I tracked him to Annabelle Island..."

"Merci mon lapin, someone will bring you up to your chambers soon."

Francis walked back up to the deck triumphantly. Finally, after all these years he was finally going to find him.

"Antonio!" The Frenchman belowed.

The Spainish brunette looked up.

"Si capitán?"

"Set the course to Annabell island mon cher ami."

"Annabelle Insel? Warum?" The Prussian asked. He really had to do something about that silly bird that always sat on his head. It really wasn't becoming of a fearsome pirate. Francis smiled brightly to the confused albino.

"Je l'ai trouvé Gilly, après tout ce temps ..."

After sending someone to fetch Arthur and Alfred, Francis headed to his office with Antonio to map out their course.

Arthur paced the room Francis had provided the two. This just made no sense! Why couldn't he figure this man out? And how did he know who he was? What was so important that when he found out who his father was that he made this deal? Did he have a grudge with the pirate as well? None of this was logical at all...

"...thur! Arthur! IGGY!" Alfred shouted for the upteenth time, finally catching the British man's attention. "Will you _PLEASE_ stop pacing already! It makes me have to pee!"

Arthur swore he never gave anyone a stranger look than he gave Alfred then.

"How the bloody-"

All of a sudden, there was a loud expoldsion, shaking the boat violently. The two blondes ran out to the hectic deck. The crew members were running around like ants.

"What's going on?" Arthur shouted upon seeing the French captain. Francis shot the two a look.

"Go back into the room!" The Frenchman shouted over the noise. "The ship is under attack!"

**And again I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about updating/ chappy length. Hey what would you guys think if I made a FACE family thing where Al and Matt are door step babies? Anyway I apologize for any and all OCCness, spelling errors and ect. PLEASE review or tomarrow morning you will fine a naked Francis in your closet. Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	5. Iggy's Worse Nightmare

**Iggy fans, I apologize in advance...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

He didn't know why, but when Francis told him to go back into the room, Arthur's insisnts made him do the exact oppisite. He found a dead crew man with little problem and dove for his gun, shooting a man about to thrust their sword through Alfred's stomach.

"Alfred you bloody wanker! Get your fat arse back in the room like Captain Bonnefoy told!" The Englishman shouted taking the crew man's sword as well, blocking an attack from an enemy pirate. Alfred followed his friend's example. Soon the dou found themselves back to back. Arthur growled. "Don't you ever listen?"

Alfred grinned childishly, he was having _way_ too much fun with this...

"No more than you Iggy~"

"Wise guy..." Arthur grumbled. He shot a man behind Francis before he could do the same to the French captain. "Oi! Frog! Watch what your doing, you have a deal to keep and you're no use dead!"

"Ohonon~ You should take your own advice lapin, oui?"

"Bloody frog..." The blushing Brit mumbled.

The battle lasted for what seemed for hours until Arthur felt an arm slip around his waist, traping his arms to his side.

"What the blood he-" he lost his nevre seeing the face of a man he hadn't seen since his father died. "R-Rodriech...?"

The Austrian man smirked and traced the British man's jaw line with his free hand.

"So, you do remember me, good no need to jog your memory." He hissed as Arthur bit his finger. "Then again..." He said hitting the blonde with the butt of his sword, knocking him out. "It couldn't hurt..."

In all the choas Rodriech was able to sneak back over to his ship. He nodded at his first mate who gave their men the signal to retreat.

"Sieg! Nehmen Sie die Roddy!" Gilbert shouted doing a little victory dance, Gilbird chirpped excitedly in chorus to the dance. Francis and Antonio laughed and soon followed their friend's example, dancing like idiots. Alfred, on the other hand, was looking around franticly.

"Has anyone seen Arthur?"

Arthur winced as he hit the wall and watched the Austrian pirate leave with a promise of his quick return. He hurt everywhere. He was bruised and bloodied, his clothes were torn and cut, the rope burns were still fresh and bleeding. He jumped like the scared little rabbit the Francis often referred him to when he heard the door opened. Next to Rodriech was a tan, buff masked man. Rodriech's first mate. The man smirked.

"Alright Captain, you got me." He said kneeling down to the blonde Brit's eye level and gripping his chin roughly. "He's a pretty one." The Turkish man laughed at Arthur's glare. "Firery too."

That only made the Brit intensify his glare and spit in his face. Sadiq, the Turk, glared and wiped the spit off then smacked the blonde hard across the face.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun with this one..."

Antonio swore he never seen his friend more furious in his life. The Frenchman fought with such anger he didn't even know he was capable of. They had tracked down the Austrian ship as soon as they realized the Englishman had dissapeared. Francis heard the yelps and screams of pain of a familar voice and ran toward the Captain's Quaters.

Tears streamed down Arthur's cheeks as the Turk smirked down at him, his eyes still filled with lust.

_N-no _Arthur thought, tears flowing freely. _N-not again, please God!_

Just then, like an angel answering his prayer the door was kicked down. He heard gun shots and blacked out. Hours later, Arthur's feirce forest green eyes fluttered open, only to find sapphire ones boring into them.

"Bonjour mon ange, you've had quite the night, oui?" The owner of said eyes asked, his tobe so much softer than usaul. For the secound time that night Arthur lost control of his actions and latched on to the French pirate. He felt him wince as he did so and the Brit cried his eyes out. And too his surprise, Francis embraced him back an just let him cry.

**Poor Iggy! Now i feel really bad and I'm the one that wrote it! I gonna be super uber nice to Iggy next chappy. I apologize for spelling, OCCness, this chappy in general, and ect. Please review! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	6. Gomen!

**Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, GOMEN! Major case of writer's block here! So i regert to annouce I'm putting this and another one of my stories on temperary hold. I'm really REALLY sorry! I'll try to have a new chapter up on both stories soon!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
